


Gdy rozum śpi

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: -Ish, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Betrayal, Dark, Dark Merlin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, kind of, not quite
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Artur już spał, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś wślizguje się do jego łóżka...Multifandom Bingo, prompt nr 2 - dark fic.





	Gdy rozum śpi

**Author's Note:**

> Normalnie nie piszę tego rodzaju tekstów - to mój pierwszy fanfik z takim ratingiem, nie wspominając już o tematyce - ale pomysł do głowy mi przyszedł i nie chciał odejść. Dręczył mnie i męczył po nocach, więc w końcu zdecydowałam, że napiszę ten straszny tekst, choćby po to, żeby wreszcie mieć spokój. Kto wie, może nawet nie wyjdzie tak źle, jak się obawiam...

_Gdy rozum śpi, budzą się demony._  
(tytuł ryciny Francisco Goi)

Artur już spał, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś wślizguje się do jego łóżka. Było to o tyle dziwne, że Artur spał sam. Zawsze. Od urodzenia. Do, jak sobie obiecywał, dnia ślubu. Który wciąż jeszcze nie nadszedł, więc Artur nadal sypiał sam. Każdej nocy.

No, może z wyjątkiem dzisiejszej.

Najbardziej zaskakujące było w tym jednak to, że Artur nie czuł się zaniepokojony obecnością tej tajemniczej osoby w jego łóżku. Nie powinna się tam znajdować, był tego doskonale świadomy nawet wciąż pogrążony w półśnie, ale jej obecność nie przeszkadzała mu. Zupełnie jakby właśnie tam było jej miejsce. Choć nie było. Artur zdawał sobie sprawę z bezsensu tego toku myślenia, nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że nie odczuwał żadnej niewłaściwości tej sytuacji. Postanowił zignorować nieproszone towarzystwo i na nowo pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie, kiedy usłyszał:

\- Witaj, Arturze.

Od razu wszystko zrozumiał. Głos należał do Merlina, a miejsce Merlina było przy Arturze, zawsze, najwyraźniej również w jego łóżku, nawet jeśli sam Artur nie wypowiedział się w tej kwestii. Rano zrzuci swojego nieokrzesanego sługę na ziemię i nawrzeszczy na niego za tak nieodpowiednie zachowanie, ale na razie mógł się po cichu cieszyć, że tej nocy nie jest sam, że nie czuje się tak samotny, jak zwykle, że nie musi znów udawać, również przed samym sobą, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Mógł po prostu uznać, że to tylko sen.

\- Y-hy - mruknął mu Merlin do ucha i dopiero teraz Artur zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie leżeli.

Pierś Merlina praktycznie przylegała do pleców Artura, grzejąc bardzo przyjemnie nie tylko samo ciało, ale jakby również całego Artura od środka. Artur nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł, nie tak intensywnie; westchnął głęboko z przyjemności.

Merlin uśmiechnął się. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Artur zorientował się, że wie o uśmiechu Merlina, bo jego wargi dotykają lekko karku Artura, którego wcześniej nietknięta, nieledwie dziewicza skóra okazała się wrażliwa na tak delikatne doznanie.

Dłoń Merlina powoli przesuwała się po lewym boku Artura, tym, na którym Artur nie leżał. Czubki palców Merlina ledwie muskały koszulę nocną Artura, kiedy zsuwały się w dół, a potem naciskały mocniej, podczas powrotu ku górze.

Raz jeszcze.

I znowu.

Artur musiał przyznać, że było coś kojącego w tym powtarzającym się ruchu, coś uspokajającego, jakby wprawiającego w trans. Przyszło mu do głowy porównanie do tresera zajmującego się narowistym koniem albo nieufnym psem, ale natychmiast je odrzucił. Nie był zwierzęciem.

Po raz ostatni gorąca, niemal parząca skórę Artura dłoń Merlina ześlizgnęła się po jego boku, tym razem niżej, na biodro, udo, prawie do kolana, gdzie zatrzymała się, żeby ścisnąć mocno, choć nie do tego stopnia, by zostały ślady. Mimo to Artur miał wrażenie, jakby palce Merlina były rozżarzonymi do czerwoności szczypcami, jakby właśnie został naznaczony, jakby to nie otwarta ręka, ale rozgrzane żywym ogniem piętno, które wypalało symbol właściciela na jego gołej skórze.

Olśniło go. To dlatego. Dlatego tak się czuł. Jego skóra była _goła_ , nikt nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał jego _gołej_ skóry, nie w ten sposób. Teraz rozumiał.

Tymczasem palce Merlina znów się poruszyły. Lekko, leciutko, muskając to tu, to tam, zaczęły przesuwać się ponownie ku górze, choć można było odnieść wrażenie, że próbują ukryć ostateczny cel swojej podróży. Artur wciąż był chyba zbyt otumaniony snem, bo odgadł go dopiero po tym, jak dłoń Merlina znacząco zamknęła się wokół jego męskości.

\- Merlinie - sapnął Artur. - C-co robisz?

\- Rozluźniam cię - odparł Merlin takim tonem, jakby chodziło o rzecz oczywistą.

I w gruncie rzeczy tak było. Artur nie dzielił wprawdzie z nikim łoża, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiedział, do czego służy jego męskość. Był młodym mężczyzną i jak każdy młody mężczyzna miał swoje potrzeby, które jego ciało ogłaszało mu w sposób nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Bardzo dobrze znał moc dotyku własnej dłoni na najbardziej intymnej części swojego ciała, jak również to uczucie błogostanu, jakie zalewało go po osiągnięciu satysfakcji. Tak, to zdecydowanie był idealny sposób na rozluźnienie.

A Artur potrzebował rozluźnienia. Ostatnie miesiące były dla niego bardzo trudne i Merlin, który towarzyszył mu podczas wszystkich wypraw w poszukiwaniu porwanej Morgany, doskonale to wiedział. Artur wiedział, że Merlin obwinia się za to, co się stało - nie dało się nie zauważyć poważnych zmian, jakie zaszły w jego młodym służącym od tamtego dnia - ale sam uważał, że to on jest winny. To on zostawił dwie bezbronne osoby na pastwę wiedźmy Morgause; Merlin nic nie mógł poradzić na to, co się stało, nie miał przecież najmniejszych szans w walce z magią. A jednak mimo wszystkich tych trosk i zmartwień był teraz tu, w komnatach Artura, i pomagał mu na chwilę zapomnieć o szarej rzeczywistości.

\- Jeśli wciąż jesteś w stanie myśleć, to chyba robię coś nie tak. - Wyraźnie rozbawiony szept owiał ciepłym podmuchem ucho Artura, które Merlin w następnej chwili mocno ugryzł.

Artur jęknął, choć nie z bólu. Ostre ukłucie obudzone przez zaciśnięcie zębów na skrawku wrażliwego ciała jak błyskawica powędrowało wzdłuż kręgosłupa Artura, żeby jeszcze bardziej pobudzić do życia jego całkiem już rozbudzoną męskość. Och, Merlin dobrze wiedział, co robi i robił to cudownie. Przez minione lata Artur zyskał pewną praktykę w pobudzaniu samego siebie, ale Merlin jakimś sposobem zdecydowanie go w tym przerastał. Jego dłoń była ciepła i śliska, dużo bardziej śliska, niż dłoń Artura na jego męskości kiedykolwiek. To sprawiało, że przesuwała się z tak wspaniałą lekkością i łatwością, do przodu i do tyłu, do przodu i do tyłu... regularnie jak bicie serca, które teraz waliło Arturowi jak młot kowalski. A jednocześnie zaciskała się i rozluźniała co jakiś czas, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zaskakując Artura w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Może właśnie na tym polegała cała tajemnica, na tej niewiadomej, której tak bardzo brakowało, kiedy Artur zadowalał się sam...

Ale nie. To nie to. Albo nie tylko to. Merlin robił coś takiego, że Artur czuł rozkosz nie tylko poprzez swą męskość, ale również gdzieś głęboko w środku, w jakimś nieokreślonym miejscu wewnątrz swojego ciała, pulsującym i czekającym. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Merlin to robi, chociaż jeśli będzie robił to jeszcze przez chwilę...

\- Arturze - zganił go Merlin, po czym jednocześnie przekręcił dłoń na męskości Artura, ścisnął palcami jego żołądź, ugryzł go w szyję i zrobił coś jeszcze, co sprawiło, że trzewia Artura wybuchły ogniem.

Artur doszedł z głośnym okrzykiem, którego nie zdążył stłumić wtuleniem twarzy w poduszkę. To przyszło zbyt szybko, zbyt nagle, zbyt niespodziewnie. Inaczej niż zwykle. Nieporównywalnie _lepiej_ niż zwykle. Kto by przypuszczał, że jego niepozorny służący ma takie zdolności...

Kiedy minęła ekstaza, jeszcze długi czas pławił się w falach błogostanu. Opadał ze niebosiężnego szczytu uniesień powoli, łagodnie, niczym piórko unoszące się na wietrze. Miał wrażenie, jakby był pozbawiony ciała, jakby składał się tylko z czystego zadowolenia podszytego wciąż jaskrawym wspomnieniem o euforii. Nadal pogrążony w tym niesamowitym, choć z chwili na chwilę słabnącym, wrażeniu niefizyczności, pomału zaczął odzyskiwać zmysły.

Zorientował się, że wciąż leży na prawym boku, ale jest bardziej pochylony do przodu. Przed upadkiem na twarz zdawała się go chronić tylko lewa noga, zgięta w kolanie i wysunięta przed Artura w pozycji przypominającej trochę dawanie kroku. Zabawne, uznał bezmyślnie. Rękę Merlina cały czas czuł na swojej - miękkiej już teraz - męskości; Merlin przesuwał po niej delikatnie, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chce ją na nowo pobudzić, czy może niekoniecznie. Artur też tak czasami robił po pierwszym spełnieniu i czasem udawało mu się osiągnąć kolejne, więc nie było to dla niego nic szczególnie nowego. Ale przecież czuł coś innego, coś niecodziennego, coś... przyjemnego, a jednocześnie nie. Właściwie bardziej nieprzyjemnego niż przyjemnego. Coś wcale nie przyjemnego. Coś, czego, jak właśnie odkrył, _nie chciał_ czuć.

I wtedy zrozumiał, co czuje.

Coś znajdowało się w najbardziej plugawym otworze jego ciała, w środku, niezbyt głęboko, ale bez wątpienia wewnątrz. Coś ciepłego i śliskiego, giętkiego, a jednocześnie zbyt grubego, coś, co wiło się, wsuwało i wysuwało, a potem znowu wsuwało i wysuwało, i jeszcze raz. Coś... coś żywego!

Artur w przebłysku paniki szarpnął się do przodu. Dłoń Merlina, która dotychczas pieściła twardniejącą powoli męskość księcia, wystrzeliła w górę, żeby rozpostrzeć palce na środku piersi Artura i przyciągnąć go z powrotem.

\- Nie ruszaj się, Arturze, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę - upomniał go Merlin łagodnie.

\- C-co? - wyjąkał Artur, rozkojarzony wciąż poruszającym się w nim stworzeniem.

\- Nie ruszaj się - powtórzył Merlin z trochę większym naciskiem w głosie, podczas gdy najbrudniejszy otwór ciała Artura cały czas był atakowany przez nieznanego napastnika.

Artur nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Merlin może być tak spokojny, tak opanowany, kiedy dzieje się coś tak strasznego. Chciał się do niego odwrócić, spojrzeć na niego, spytać go o to, ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Że nie jest w stanie _nic zrobić_!

\- Nie mogę się ruszać - jęknął z rozpaczą.

Merlin mu pomoże, Merlin zawsze pomaga, za każdym razem potrafi coś wymyślić, nawet kiedy Artur ma kompletną pustkę w głowie. Merlin...

\- M-hm - mruknął Merlin obojętnie.

Może nie usłyszał tego, co powiedział Artur.

\- Nie mogę się ruszać! - Artur tym razem praktycznie krzyknął.

Wsuwający się w jego ciało potwór wepchnął się jeszcze bardziej i dotknął w głębi ciała Artura czegoś, co sprawiło, że męskość Artura podskoczyła, wbrew samemu Arturowi coraz bardziej zainteresowana tym, co się działo. Artur rozpoznał to wrażenie.

\- Wiem. - Tym razem Merlin odpowiedział na słowa Artura, utwierdzając go w brzydkich podejrzeniach, jakie właśnie zaczął mieć.

To, co poczuł przed chwilą, było dokładnie tym samym, co odczuwał tak niedawno, kiedy Merlin doprowadzał go na skraj rozkoszy. Wtedy było to coś, co potęgowało przyjemność i zapewniło Arturowi satysfakcję na niespotykaną dotąd skalę, ale teraz, znając już brudną tajemnicę sposobu, w jaki wzbudzane było owo wrażenie, Artur czuł się zbrukany jak nigdy wcześniej. To, co jeszcze tak niedawno uznawał za niespotykanie piękne przeżycie, okazało się być w rzeczywistości śmierdzącym gnojowiskiem.

\- Ty to robisz - zrozumiał, zdruzgotany.

\- Tak - przyznał Merlin beztrosko.

To Merlin. Ten Merlin, _jego_ Merlin. To on to wszystko... On wzbudzał to uczucie w trzewiach Artura. On sprawił, że Artur nie mógł się ruszać. On był tym potworem, który wbijał się w Artura. On... Dlaczego? Co takiego Artur mu zrobił? Jak... jak Merlin mógł... jak...

\- Jak...? - wykrztusił Artur, ale na tym skończył; nic więcej nie dało rady przejść przez jego zaciśnięte gardło.

Merlin, być może celowo zrozumiawszy na opak pytanie Artura, uniósł lewą rękę, która dotąd znów pieściła męskość Artura - choć jego obecnie napawało to obrzydzeniem, to jego męskość zdawała się mieć własny rozum... albo raczej wcale nie mieć rozumu - na wysokość oczu Artura i pomachał wymownie jej palcami. Dopiero teraz do Artura dotarło, że przez ten cały czas nie widział _prawej_ ręki Merlina. Domyślał się już, gdzie ona jest i co robi, ale Merlin chciał chyba, żeby książę miał pewność, bo skulił trzy krótsze palce, a dwa najdłuższe zostawił wyprostowane, po czym kilka razy trochę bardziej podniósł i opuścił dłoń. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Artur poczuł, jak to, co było w najobrzydliwszym otworze jego ciała, wsunęło się głębiej i wysunęło, tyle samo razy i w identycznym tempie, jak ręka, którą widział. Nie miał już wątpliwości.

Wtedy Merlin, z czystego okrucieństwa już chyba, powoli rozsunął wyprostowane palce. Obserwujący to z przerażaniem Artur poczuł, jak palce w jego ciele robią to samo. Z trudem powstrzymał jęk. To już nie było po prostu nieprzyjemne, to zwyczajnie bolało!

\- Za bardzo się spinasz, Arturze - poinformował go Merlin lekkim tonem. - Zdecydowanie powinieneś się rozluźnić.

Złożył palce lewej ręki, na którą Artur nie mógł przestać patrzeć, bo nie był w stanie odwrócić głowy ani nawet zamknąć oczu, a potem znów je rozdzielił. I tak jeszcze kilka razy, czasem rozsuwając je mocniej, a czasem słabiej. Artur miał wrażenie, że powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do uczucia zbyt mocnego rozciągnięcia otworu u dołu pleców, kiedy Merlin zaczął poruszać w górę i w dół lewą dłonią z rozłożonymi dwoma palcami; prawa zachowywała się naturalnie identycznie, tylko że w miejscu, którego Artur nie widział. Na szczęście.

\- Przestań - warknął Artur, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi.

\- Nie.

Dobrze się domyślał.

\- Przestań, bo zawołam straż.

Dlaczego tego nie zrobił do tej pory było dla Artura niewytłumaczalną zagadką. Może po prostu był zbyt... zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją, żeby myśleć logicznie. A może chodziło o to, że to przecież Merlin, a Merlin... Dość tego. Wystarczy.

Nabrał powietrza w płuca.

\- Nie usłyszą cię - stwierdził krótko Merlin tym samym informacyjnym tonem, którego użył chwilę wcześniej.

Artur mu nie uwierzył.

\- STRAŻ! - wrzasnął. - STRAAAAAAŻ!!!

Nikt nie wbiegł do jego sypialni, nikt nawet nie zastukał do drzwi, żeby zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku. (Oczywiście, że nie w porządku, nic tu nie było w porządku, widać to chyba jasno i wyraźnie.) Co więcej, kiedy Artur wytężył słuch, z korytarza nie dobiegł go odgłos zbliżających się kroków ani tak naprawdę żadne inne odgłosy.

\- Mówiłem, że cię nie usłyszą - powiedział Merlin z czymś na kształt pretensji w głosie.

Czy on naprawdę miał Arturowi za złe brak wiary z jego słowa? Po wszystkim, co stało się - i _działo się_ \- w książęcych komnatach tej nocy?

Artur ponownie głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.

\- STRAAAA...! - Zachłynął się i jęknął cicho, kiedy poczuł, jak gwałtownie i mocno wbijają się palce w jego tyłek. Widok robiącej to samo na jego oczach lewej dłoni w jakiś dziwny sposób potęgował odczuwany dyskomfort.

\- Powiedziałem ci: Nie. Usłyszą. Cię - wysyczał mu Merlin prosto do ucha, podczas gdy obie jego ręce pracowały za dwie każda.

Nawet, gdyby nadal mu nie wierzył, Artur nie byłby w stanie dłużej krzyczeć, za bardzo był zajęty zagryzaniem warg, żeby nie jęczeć z bólu.

Trwało to dłuższą chwilę - choć może nie aż tak długą, bo Artur był skłonny przyznać, że w tym konkretnym momencie mógł mieć mocno zaburzoną zdolność odczuwania upływu czasu - i Artur miał nieodparte wrażenie, że czuje na potylicy wbite w niego uważne spojrzenie Merlina.

\- Tak lepiej - pochwalił w końcu Merlin i zwolnił tempo ruchów.

Artur poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Nikt cię nie słyszy - ciągnął gawędziarskim tonem Merlin, którego dłonie kontynuowały prace manualne (Artur zaczął szukać w myślach określeń, które mogłyby mu pomóc w jakiś sposób osłabić grozę sytuacji, i oto miał skutki.) - Nikt _nie może_ cię usłyszeć, bo wiesz - zawiesił głos dla uzyskania lepszego efektu - to ci się tylko śni.

\- Nie - zaprotestował Artur.

Niemożliwe, żeby to był sen, to nie mógł być tylko sen, to było zbyt straszne, zbyt _prawdziwe_ , żeby to mógł być tylko sen.

\- Ależ tak - Merlin praktycznie zanucił, po czym, jakby zamierzał zaprzeczyć wypowiedzianym dopiero co przez siebie słowom, dodał trzeci z najdłuższych palców do wyprostowanych wcześniej dwóch. U obu dłoni, rzecz jasna.

To, że zdołał powstrzymać skowyt bólu, Artur zawdzięczał wyłącznie długoletniej dyscyplinie, doskonałej samokontroli nawet w najtrudniejszych warunkach i ćwiczeniu się w znoszeniu cierpienia od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Rycerze musieli być zdolni do takich rzeczy, a będący rycerzami książęta tym bardziej.

\- Nie - szepnął Artur, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Czy raczej, że się _nie dzieje_. - Przestań. Rozkazuję ci przestać.

\- To sen, Arturze - przypomniał mu Merlin. - A we śnie - przekręcił dłonie i odrobinę rozszerzył palce; o, jak bardzo Artur chciałby móc nie patrzeć na lewą dłoń Merlin i nie wiedzieć, co i gdzie robi prawa - ja rządzę - dokończył z satysfakcją.

Po czym opuścił lewą dłoń, żeby chwycić w nią więdnącą męskość Artura i sprawnie doprowadzić ją na nowo do stanu pełnej gotowości. Artura zdradzało już nawet jego własne ciało: chociaż wcale nie czuł podniecenia, tylko co najwyżej ból i odrazę, jego męskość była gotowa ponownie trysnąć nasieniem. Nie potrafił tego pojąć.

\- Baaardzo dobrze - zamruczał mu Merlin do ucha, po którym następnie przesunął czubkiem języka. Artur zwykle nie znosił poddawać się odruchom swojego ciała, ale tym razem jeszcze gorzej czuł się z tym, że był się w stanie wzdrygnąć tylko wewnętrznie. - Rozluźnisz się jeszcze trochę i będziemy mogli zaczynać.

 _Zaczynać_?! Artur zachłysnął się z zaskoczenia. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze trochę i jego męka się skończy, a Merlin chciał dopiero coś _zaczynać_? O nie. Nienienie.

\- Właśnie tak. Doskonale. Świetnie ci idzie, Arturze.

Artur chciał zaprzeczyć, ale sam czuł, że palce wewnątrz jego ciała napotykają na coraz mniejszy opór. Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach i pociągnięciach Merlin wyjął palce z otworu Artura ze słowami:

\- Jesteś gotowy.

Artur nie był gotowy, na pewno nie na coś, co chciał zrobić Merlin. Nie wiedział, co to będzie, jednak z pewnością nie coś, co sprawiłoby mu przyjemność, jeśli sądzić po przebiegu tej nocy. W sumie jedynym, co sprawiłoby Arturowi _prawdziwą_ przyjemność, byłoby natychmiastowe obudzenie się z tego koszmaru i niepamiętanie o nim na jawie. Ale nie sądził, żeby o właśnie o to chodziło Merlinowi.

Poczuł, że prawa ręka Merlina przeciska się między jego bokiem a posłaniem, po czym w następnej chwili chwycił w mocnym uścisku lewą nogę Artura pod kolanem i podciągnął ją jeszcze wyżej. Artur poczuł, jak jego pośladki rozsuwają się odrobinę, i nabrał obawy, że niestety wie już, co Merlin zamierza robić dalej.

Merlin mocniej objął palcami lewej dłoni męskość Artura, ścisnął ją parę razy prawie boleśnie, a potem zaczął masować kciukiem czubek żołędzi. Męskość Artura nabrzmiała bardziej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. I kiedy Artur nabrał nadziei, że o to chodzi Merlinowi, że wszystko skończy się po prostu na zmuszeniu go do przeżycia ponownej - tym razem fałszywej - rozkoszy, poczuł, jak coś usiłuje wcisnąć się w niego od tyłu.

Artur domyślał się, co to może być. Nie widział nigdy wprawdzie męskości Merlina, ale wyobrażał sobie, że przynajmniej trochę przypomina jego: znacznie grubszą, znacznie dłuższą od nawet trzech palców, szczególnie szczupłych palców jego osobistego służącego, i tępo zakończoną zgrubieniem w postaci żołędzi. W przeczuciu nadchodzącego bólu, silniejszego niż dotychczas, spiął się odruchowo.

Ból faktycznie okazał się silniejszy, _dużo_ silniejszy. Artur miał wrażenie, jakby był rozrywany na kawałki, jakby wpychano w niego pień drzewa. Miał wrażenie, że nie przeżyje tego doświadczenia, sen czy nie sen.

\- Znowu napiąłeś mięśnie, Arturze - zagderał Merlin, który jeszcze przez chwilę próbował wsunąć się głębiej.

Udało mu się, choć tylko odrobinę; Artur mógłby przysiąc, że to nie zwyczajna, ludzka męskość, tylko rozżarzony pręt grubości jego ramienia. Nie rozumiał, jakim sposobem znoszą to kobiety - na ich miejscu już dawno by zemdlał. Niestety nie był kobietą, więc nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Nie, tak tego nigdy nie zrobimy - mruknął wreszcie Merlin i przestał rozszarpywać Artura, choć jednocześnie nie cofnął się.

Artur nie miał złudzeń, że jego radość jest przedwczesna, ale nie potrafił się nie cieszyć z perspektywy tego, że może jednak Merlin uzna go za niewartego zachodu i da mu spokój. W takim przypadku Artur byłby nawet skłonny zapomnieć mu to, co stało się dotychczas. Problem w tym, że znał Merlina na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że on z reguły nie rezygnuje tak łatwo.

\- Musisz się rozluźnić, Arturze - podpowiedział Merlin, po czym znów pchnął lekko, niejako na próbę.

Artur nie rozluźnił się. Nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić nawet gdyby chciał. A nie chciał. Nie zamierzał się poddać, chciał walczyć do końca, za wszelką cenę, na tyle, na ile mógł w tych okolicznościach.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś sobie zrobił krzywdę - tłumaczył mu Merlin jak małemu dziecku.

\- Ja? - wyskrzeczał Artur. - To nie _ja_ robię mi krzywdę.

Merlin westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Rozluźnij się - polecił takim tonem, jakby poczuł się zmuszony wykorzystać wszystkie środki, którymi dysponował, nawet ostateczne.

Arturowi zwiotczały wszystkie mięśnie równocześnie. Zdążył jeszcze tylko usłyszeć zadowolone sapnięcie i dobiegający z ust Merlina jęk wyrażający wielką przyjemność:

\- Ooo taaak...

...oraz poczuć, jak o wiele za duża męskość Merlina, niczym teraz nieograniczona, wsuwa się w jego ciało krótkimi, mocnymi pchnięciami, a potem wpadł w panikę.

Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło - był na to o wiele za dobrze wyszkolony. Ale też nigdy wcześniej nie stracił władzy nad każdym jednym mięśniem. Niemożność poruszenia się to co innego: bywał już związany, a poza tym nawet skrępowany mógł napinać i rozluźniać mięśnie, co dawało mu przynajmniej cień poczucia, że panuje nad własnym ciałem. Teraz został pozbawiony nawet tego. Nie był w stanie tego znieść. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ktokolwiek mógłby to znieść i nie zwariować.

Szalony następca tronu Camelotu. Jeszcze tego było im trzeba.

Ta myśl ocuciła go nieco. Cofnął się z białej pustki przerażenia o krok, potem drugi. Znów mógł słyszeć, choć niewyraźniej, jakby zza kamiennej ściany, głos Merlina i prawie czuł, jak jego ciało kołysze się w przód i w tył pod wpływem pchnięć i pociągnięć. Mógł wciąż wrócić tam, gdzie czekał na niego tylko strach, za to nie było bólu ani niepewności. Cofnął się o kolejny krok. Nie stchórzy.

Niemożność nawet lekkiego napięcia choćby jednego mięśnia prawie znów go pokonała. Żeby nie wrócić tam, skąd być może nie byłoby już powrotu, skupił się na tym, na czym mógł: słowach Merlina.

\- Jesteś cudowny, Arturze - jęczał Merlin z rozkoszy. - Wspaniały. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet... jak niesamowicie... jesteś... ciasny...

Och, Artur nie musiał sobie tego wyobrażać, bo bardzo dobrze to _wiedział_. Czuł to w głębi siebie, wszędzie tam, dokąd sięgała męskość Merlina - ponieważ był rozluźniony, ból zdecydowanie zelżał, ale nie znikł zupełnie i Artur doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo nadal jest ciasny, jak bardzo męskość Merlina _nie pasuje_ tam, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Mm... Arturze... tak... właśnie tak... - Merlin zwiększył tempo pchnięć; Artur miał nadzieję, że tym razem się nie myli, że faktycznie zaraz nastąpi koniec, że Merlin wreszcie zostawi go w spokoju, uzyskawszy to, po co przyszedł. - Mm... Dojdź, Arturze - jęknął Merlin. - Dojdź dla mnie.

Artur wcale nie miał na to ochoty, ale widać tej nocy - we śnie? - rzeczywiście musiał wykonywać rozkazy Merlina, bo z jego żołędzi trysnęło nasienie, a mięśnie wokół otworu z tyłu jego ciała zacisnęły się spazmatycznie. Artur nie wiedział, czy Merlin na chwilę cofnął polecenie rozluźnienia się (nie sądził, poczułby chyba, gdyby odzyskał władzę nad mięśniami, prawda?), czy był to po prostu zwyczajny odruch, którego nic nie mogło powstrzymać. Ani nikt.

Wszystko jedno. Najważniejsze było to, że dzięki temu Merlin osiągnął spełnienie i wreszcie przestał torturować tyłek Artura. Oraz jego męskość, która najwyraźniej dość już miała _pieszczot_ tej nocy i też zaczęła go pobolewać.

Merlin przez krótki czas leżał nieruchomo, a potem wysunął się z Artura i - jeśli Artur mógł wierzyć swoim uszom - opadł na plecy z westchnieniem pełnym satysfakcji. Minęło kilka chwil wypełnionych jego ciężkim dyszeniem, po czym Artur poczuł, jak dłoń Merlina klepie go od niechcenia po plecach.

\- Byłeś całkiem niezły - mruknął Merlin niewyraźnie, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć. - Do ideału sporo ci brakuje, ale jeszcze wszystko przed tobą. Nauczysz się.

Artur naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał się uczyć. Nie czegoś takiego. _Niczego_ związanego z tym, co stało się tej nocy. Jeśli już musiał to przeżyć - prześnić? - to niech to będzie tylko ten jeden raz, nigdy więcej. Wciąż nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Merlin mógłby mu zrobić coś takiego. Merlin... Nie... Merlin nie... To... to faktycznie musiał być tylko sen... Rano Artur się obudzi i okaże się, że to mu się tylko śniło, że nie boli go tyłek, że nie czuje, jak z jego wnętrza wypływa ciepła, gęsta ciecz, która spływa po jego prawym pośladku i najpewniej tworzy małą kałużę na prześcieradle. Że to nie był prawdziwy Merlin, że to był tylko jakiś koszmar, wytwór jego zmęczonego umysłu, bo przecież niemożliwe, żeby prawdziwy Merlin... w taki sposób... żeby w ogóle... Może nawet wcale nie będzie o tym pamiętał... och, żeby tylko nie pamiętał... Bo przecież to nie Merlin, nie...

\- Och, śpijże już, Arturze - warknął Merlin ze złością, jakby milczący książę w czymś mu przeszkadzał.

Artur posłusznie zasnął.


End file.
